The Nearness of You
by Elesti
Summary: [a sequel to 'A Cup of Coffee'] Tomoyo recalls her memories with Eriol while he is in England. A sort of songfic.


**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP. 

**Warning**: Do I have to? Okay... OOC characters, grammatical errors, what else? You know it anyway. 

*This is dedicated to all the CCS fans out there, especially to ExT fans. Please read the note down below. 

**The Nearness of You**  
**[**sequel to 'A Cup of Coffee'**]**

~Flashback~ 

_It was a perfectly moonlit sky; the stars were evenly scattered all over darkness to give at least a dim light even up to the darkest corners of the earth. One can feel the chill wind passing from time to time indicating that it will soon be winter. It was a perfect night for couples to date. Especially for the two sweetest souls-Tomoyo and Eriol. _

The two sat side by side, at least an inch apart, under the tree where they had their first romance, their first long kiss. But they were never the really romantic type of couple who display their affection for each other in public, like for example, holding hands in public. Even until now Tomoyo would still flush every time Eriol looks at her. And as always, Eriol remains cool, calm and collected. It's as if they're still just friends. The only difference is: they're engaged. 

They were just sitting there. In silence. Both were gazing at the moon; they seemed like they were contemplating on something. Deeply. But minutes later, Eriol finally broke the silence. 

"Daidouji-sa--I mean--Tomoyo, I have to tell you something." While saying this, he did not took his gaze off the moon. He was still looking at it as though he were possessed by the shimmering of its moonlight. 

When she heard this, he looked at him, worried, for she somehow felt that she knew what he's going to tell her. She did not speak. She waited for him to tell her about it. When he noticed that she was looking at him, he turned to look at her in the eyes. She did not blush nor did it give her butterflies in the stomach. Her only concern was Eriol's message. 

Eriol sighed. He knew very well that his news will hurt her. Somehow. And himself too. He knew that he will regret his decision but then he has no other choice. It was urgent and important. 

He spoke, "I need to go back to England. I have to fix some things there. I may not be able to go back immediately." He had to go. He had to live his only love for a while to save the entire humanity. He knew that she would miss him. And so will he. If only he could bring her... but he can't since it might be dangerous, and there, she might lose his precious one. 

She looked back at the moon and said, "I knew you would say that." Not a tear came trickling down her cheek. She had prepared herself for this moment that he will tell her that he will leave. She knew she will dwell again in loneliness. Nobody to be with, nobody to comfort her, nobody to hug... nobody to kiss. She's used to it anyway. 

He also looked back at the moon and replied, "I know." 

"The moon looks good tonight." He continued. 

"Yeah." She agreed. 

They looked at each other. Intently. Tomoyo leaned forward and gave him a kiss. A kiss that speaks out 'Take care, my love...'. He understood it. Before she pulled away from him, he was able to stop her from doing so and gave his reply: 'I will. You too...' After doing so, they broke it off and Eriol spoke afterwards. 

"I will be back..." He hugged her as if it were their last and she hugged back. 

'...my love...' 

~End of Flashback~ 

She lay alone on her bed in her room, recalling every moment they spent with each other. She missed him terribly that she would do anything just to see him again, embrace him, kiss him. But, she knew that he has work to do and she could not disturb him. She can't do anything to bring him back. All she can do is hope. Hope that he will be back safe. 

'I miss him...' Tears began to trickle down her face. She turned around to look out of her window. Snow was falling from the sky. She saw the moon; even though it was round and bright, it was covered with thick dark clouds that only a portion of the moon is visible. Once again, Eriol's final words came to her mind. 

'I will be back...' 

Such assuring words. But Tomoyo still didn't feel that this will be fulfilled although she trusted him. She was afraid something wrong might happen to him that will not enable him to come back. She can sense that strong feeling. But still, she never lost hope. 

Trying to calm herself, she turned on her radio and when she did, she was just in time to here the song 'The Nearness of You' by Norah Jones. The song began to play... 

_It's not the pale moon that excites me _

That thrills and delights me 

Oh no... 

It's just the nearness of you 

She remembered the times when they watched the moon. From crescent to full. She remembered their argument about which shape of the moon is best. 

~Flashback~ 

_Tomoyo looked at full moon once again and then said, "I still think the crescent moon is the best of the its shapes!" _

Eriol protested, "No. It's the full moon because it always reminds me of something." 

She asked, a bit confused, "Like what?" 

Eriol grinned at her. She still looked at him confused. He then leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. 

"Oh no, not again." 

"It's okay. I just did that to check if you will accept or refuse." Eriol explained with smile. 

Tomoyo smiled too. "Good. So the crescent moon wins!" 

"You serious?" Eriol's eyes widened. He could not just let himself lose to her that easily. 

"Yeah." 

"No. I won't accept your conclusion." 

Once again he kissed her. This time, he made it longer until Tomoyo surrendered and gave in. He then pulled away and said, "Haha! Full moon wins!" He stuck his tongue out like a child would do when his opponent loses. 

"Darn you, Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo tried to hit him but he was quick to give her another kiss and calm her down. 

The rest of the night went on with their arguing and kissing afterwards. Such a sweet couple... 

~End of Flashback~ 

Tomoyo found herself giggling at this and it sure made her feel happier. She recalled more of their fun moments together until she was laughing hysterically rolling on her bed. It was only then that she realized that the song was almost finished. 

_And to feel in the night... _

The nearness of you... 

She turned off her radio so that she could finally sleep. She does not feel lonely anymore. For she knew that she has memories to live with. These can accompany her. These can comfort her. These can give her joy. 

She straightened her night gown, lay her head on her pillow, pulled the blanket to cover her and before slept, she said, "Goodnight... Hiiragizawa-kun..." 

She turned off the lamp on her bedside table and finally closed her eyes. 

'...my love...' 

The clouds finally disappeared enabling the shimmering moon to let its light pass through Tomoyo's window making her glow like an angel. 

_End_ 

Okay... so that was short. Or... what do you think? I just typed this in one sitting so don't blame me for any typographical errors. I did not recheck it anymore. I'll just have to edit this later. If I have time... 

Enjoy reading! 


End file.
